


A Whole New World

by Mischieffoal



Category: Sherlock (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischieffoal/pseuds/Mischieffoal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, don't really know why! Also, the title is a bit off, anyone any better ideas? I'm thinking of continuing this when I have time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whole New World

Well, this was novel. Where the hell was he? Definitely not Earth. He could breath, so that meant atmosphere. The broken man decided to risk opening his eyes, only to discover that his eyelids were glued shut with dried blood - his own dried blood. The man cringed as he remembered the last few moments before he had lost consciousness. "Ah! The sleeping beauty wakes!" He felt a hand pass over his face and his eyes opened without his permission. The face that loomed above him was framed in a gold helmet with what looked like horns on top. “Good day, human! I am your lord and master… but you can call me Loki. To whom do we have the pleasure?”

The blood soaked man on the floor stared up at the being in gold and green and raised his eyebrows. “Jim Moriarty. Consulting criminal.”

“Sounds like my kind of guy! I think we could get along…” Then Loki seemed to notice for the first time that the man with the Irish accent was covered in blood. “Are you all right?” He asked with an inquisitive twitch of his head.

“Well, if a man who’s just shot himself in the head to make another man jump off a building can ever be classed as “all right”, then I guess I am.” The consulting criminal propped himself up on his elbows and found, to his surprise, that he wasn’t actually that badly hurt despite the what had happened on the rooftop of Barts.

The man, if he was a man, in the gilded, horned helmet laughed, “Definitely my kind of guy! Welcome to Asgard!”


End file.
